DREAM ON
by Lullaaby
Summary: Un passé trouble...lorsqu'un nouveau personnage apparait...
1. Chapter 1

Un beau jour d'été l'histoire débuta

**Les personnages de m'appartiennent point.**

_**DREAM ON**_

Un beau jour d'été l'histoire débuta. Mais le héros, Gustave, ne le savait pas encore. Il ignorait que cette journée réveillerai en lui les plus bas instincts d'une manière aussi soudaine.

Enfant il ne s'est jamais battu, jamais il n'a blessé ses camarades par le geste ou la parole, jamais il n'a joué à la guerre, jamais… Il n'a jamais exprimé sa rancœur et la douleur dans son cœur. Pourtant elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre de son frère, son jumeau, lui-même en somme. Du fait même que jamais il ne l'a exprimée, montrée, évoquée, cette souffrance le consuma tout entier jusqu'à plonger son âme dans une nuit sans fond, où le chemin de la déchéance était éclairé par les flammes de la rage froide qui l'habitait. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, depuis qu'il fut en age de comprendre de percevoir que son frère, malgré leur visage identique, lui était différent. Le premier regard perçu au détour d'une conversation insignifiante. Cette lueur qui ne lui était jamais adressée. Depuis ce jour il n'a jamais pu vivre en paix avec lui-même. Son frère, Adam, lui-même, plus qu'une partie de son propre corps, lui-même, ne formant qu'un. Ce fut ce jour où cet un fut dissocié dans le regard de leur mère que la vie de Gus se modifia sensiblement, coulant un peu plus à chaque jour, à chaque regard, à chaque différence qui bientôt sépara les deux frères par un abîme insurmontable. Les comparaisons n'étaient jamais en faveur de Gus, les éloges, les caresses la fierté était du domaine privé d'Adam. Non que Gustave fut mal aimé ou mal traité. Mais les yeux ne s'allumaient pas lorsqu'ils l'effleuraient. On le supportait comme l'appendice du brillant Adam. Qu'il fut présent ou non importait peu. Adam… Si gentil, si doux, si beau, tellement… Il l'aimait tant et plus cet amour grandissait, plus il nourrissait sa rage et sa douleur assombrissant son âme.

_Malgré tous mes démons les menottes que j'ai au bras,_

_si je te quitte pour de bon le lendemain je cours vers toi…_

Cette belle journée d'été les deux frères allèrent se baigner au lac qui bordait le village. Gus pataugeait dans l'eau peu profonde regardant le beau plongeon sans vagues de son frère. Il sourit. Il ne l'enviait pas. Depuis bien longtemps il avait compris que son frère lui était supérieur, il l'acceptait et l'admirait. Mais ce dont il souffrait c'était d'une froide solitude. Personne ne peut vivre sans le regard bienveillant de quelqu'un qui vous aime. C'est ce regard qui lui manquait tant… On le regardait sans le voir, on l'écoutait sans l'entendre. Personne n'entendait son cri sifflant à leurs oreilles. Gustave n'était que le reflet de son frère, vivant à travers un vieux miroir jauni par le temps et ayant perdu son éclat.

Adam ! cria Gustave, viens on doit rentrer !

Encore un peu, répondit-il avec son sourire éclatant.

La nuit tombait vite en cette fin d'été et bientôt l'astre du jour quitta le petit village. Le vent se leva, doux, enveloppant son corps à demi nu d'un manteau glacé.

Adam !

Son frère finit par céder aux suppliques de Gus et le rejoignit. Ils regagnèrent la maison, traversant la nuit épaisse en faisant claquer leurs chaussures mouillées sur le sol dur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison leur mère les attendait les mains sur les hanches.

C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez les garçons ?! leur demanda-t-elle visiblement en colère.

Ils ne purent trouver une justification acceptable, pour toute réponse ils baissèrent la tête.

Regarde toi Adam ! T'es frigorifié ! Allez viens te réchauffer au coin du feu. Viens toi aussi Gus

Elle prit Adam par l'épaule et suivie par Gustave se dirigea vers la cheminée au salon. La soirée se prolongea paresseusement et aux premières lueurs de l'aube la famille était encore réunie par l'histoire que leur contait leur père, son mari.

Et voila c'est fini !

Encore une, papa !

Non il est temps de …

Gustave les entendit avant tous les autres. Des pas étouffés, des respirations sifflantes, des épées claquant contre les flancs d'hommes armés qui encerclaient la maison. Soudain ils surgirent dans le salon sans avoir eu la politesse de frapper et Gus reconnut un groupe de pirates sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur les quelques visages barbouillés de cicatrices qui lui faisaient face. Sa mère cria et prit son fils, Adam, dans les bras, son père se leva très vite et se dirigea vers le fond du salon où il cachait sa carabine. Gustave, lui, ne quitta pas les pirates des yeux ne pouvant bouger, paralysé par la surprise la peur et une fascination malsaine. Son père n'eut pas le temps de trouver son arme, arrêté dans son élan par une épée qui lui chatouilla la nuque.

Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer, on est pas de brutes que diable alors dites a votre femme d'arrêter de crier elle me casse les oreilles, dit celui qui sembla être le capitaine portant un chapeau, un bandeau et un jambe en bois comme tout cliché pirate qui se respecte.

O-Ouii, balbutia le père en regardant sa femme qui se tut mais ne lâcha pas pour autant Adam étrangement calme dans ses bras.

Bon c'est mieux ! Nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est l'or, l'argent ! Tout ce qui a de la valeur, mettez le dans ce sac.

Le père des jumeaux blême mais obéissant se plia aux volontés du pirate. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Adam et ensuite passa à Gustave. Un sourire cruel laissa voir ses dents pourries.

Je vais vous prendre aussi un des gosses, déclara-t-il calmement.

NOOOOOON, cria la mère en serrant Adam jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Gustave regarda la scène et comme souvent il se voyait en dehors. Comme s'il flottait au dessus de tous et se voyait lui-même dans une situation qui ne le concernait pas. Il écarquilla les yeux, dans une surprise et une peur feinte que l'on se devait d'avoir dans la situation actuelle. Mais ses yeux violets étaient tranquilles et sans expression. Il se tourna vers sa mère avec cette expression apeuré de façade et son regard éteint, ne s'apercevant pas du paradoxe tellement il était habitué à faire, dire, penser, ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Un des subordonnés au capitaine s'avança vers la mère qui étreignait son enfant comme pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Adam lui regarda l'homme dans les yeux avec un regard tranquille et assuré.

Non, dit le capitaine pour l'arrêter, prend plutôt l'autre.

C'est vous le chef, chef.

Il s'avança donc vers Gus qui ne bougea pas, le regard braqué sur sa mère qui ne lâchait pas Adam, regardant son autre fils avec des yeux noyés et impuissants. Gustave ne résista pas et se laissa traîner par le pirate, envoûté par l'odeur rance de sa respiration, emporté malgré lui par cette curiosité enfantine, et par cet espoir naïf que sa mère allait venir le sauver. Il jeta un rapide regard sur son père mortifié dans un coin de la pièce, toujours maintenu en joue par l'épée tranchante du capitaine tandis qu'il admirait son butin.

C'est bon on en a fini avec vous, on y va les gars.

Gustave regardait toujours sa mère attendant toujours une protestation de sa part, mais elle était paralysée, se contentant de tenir son fils contre son cœur et regardant ce fils qui ne lui appartenait plus s'éloigner au loin. Gus eut un sourire cruel en direction de sa famille et une lueur diabolique éclaira ses yeux violets.

La bande de pirates, une petite dizaine, se félicita de son action nocturne et de la facilité avec laquelle ils l'avaient accompli. Celui qui tenait toujours Gus le lâcha progressivement pour se joindre à ses camarades. Mais Gus ne s'enfuit pas, il avait une autre idée en tête.

Arrivés à leur bateau, les pirates s'installèrent tranquillement avec des choppes de rhum et se félicitèrent encore pendant de longues heures, ne redoutant pas de se laisser aller si près du village qu'ils avaient pillé. Gus fut laissé seul, sans surveillance. Il partit donc dans l'exploration du bateau à la recherche des outils nécessaires à son plan. Il les trouva bien vite et s'enfuit du bateau sans que personne ne le remarque. Pourtant des yeux jaunes le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue, un léger filet de fumée s'échappa de ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il regardait au loin, plongée dans des pensés que lui seul connaît.

Dans la nuit sans étoiles qui lui offrait toute l'obscurité nécessaire au bon déroulement de son plan une odeur d'essence flottait portée par le vent du soir s'enroulant autour des arbres proches et s'envolant au plus profond de la forêt. Une flamme chaude vint éclairer un sourire tristement cruel et bientôt la nuit fut éclairée par une lumière éblouissante et chaude. Des petits pas s'éloignèrent bien vite pour rejoindre le port. Là l'ombre aux yeux de feu sourit furtivement.

Où étais tu passé garnement ?

J'avais des choses à faire, répondit la voix prématurément adulte du gamin d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenait fermement devant le bateau imposant d'une bande de pirates corrompus.

Un dernier au revoir peut-être ? répliqua l'ombre malicieusement.

Peut-être, répondit Gus sur le même ton.

Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

Je n'avais nulle part où aller vous étés ma nouvelle famille à présent.

Allez monte, gamin. Au fait je me présente : Moe bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, ajouta-t-il une fois Gus à son hauteur en lui tendant la main que ce dernier prit sans hésiter avec ce drôle de sourire, mêlant autant de tristesse que de soulagement. Il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui le regardait, lui et ce regard chaleureux le rendait heureux.

_Le reste on en reparlera…_

_**Quelques années plus tard.**_

Le vent se leva incongrûment dans cette journée étouffante d'été. Nami leva la tête inquiète avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ses sombres pensées furent vite chassées par un cri venant de la cuisine.

Attends que je t'attrape ! Luffy !! cria la voix de Sandji tandis que le dénommé Luffy sortait de la cuisine avec sous le bras un poulet rôti destiné visiblement au déjeuner de l'équipage.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel et porta son attention sur le livre que Robin lui avait prêté : une histoire de pirates.

--

_Debout sur le zinc, __La déclaration_

Le reste au prochain épisode.


	2. Chapter 2

Une bise légère, venant du nord, gonflant à peine les voiles, s'engouffra dans ses cheveux noirs les agitant doucement autour

_**LucioL :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a beaucoup touchée et c'est vraiment motivant de savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris. Mais tu me mets la pression maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir…J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant et avec la peur de te décevoir je te souhaite bonne lecture._

_**daffy from the goldenfreaks : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review également ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes de frappe, j'essaie de les éviter, mais parfois j'écris trop vite et du coup elles m'échappent. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce que j'ai écrit, je me suis lancée comme je le sentais. Mais pour ce deuxième chapitre je me suis relue j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié ! Bonne lecture._

_**DREAM ON**_

Une bise légère, venant du nord, gonflant à peine les voiles, s'engouffra dans ses cheveux noirs les agitant doucement autour de son visage fin. Ils faisaient pratiquement du sur place depuis le lever du jour. Son équipage s'accordant à ce rythme lent paressait sous le soleil brûlant. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard froid vers l'avant du bateau ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un dôle de sourire désabusé et cynique. Seule Ayumi s'activait dans ce bateau endormi. Elle maniait la serpillière comme elle combattait, brusquement et sans douceur. Il leva son long corps élancé, délaissant sa cape, accessoire futile complétant son déguisement de pirate, costume qu'il revêtait chaque jour passé sur ce bateau en tant que capitaine. Son pas silencieux ne réveilla pas son équipage plongé dans le pays des rêves. Il atteignit bien vite Ayumi sans que celle-ci ne l'entende, mais percevant une présence elle se retourna vivement en brandissant la serpillière comme une arme, le manche en avant. Son capitaine l'évita facilement d'un pas sur la gauche.

Tu es un peu nerveuse en ce moment non ?

Je savais que tu l'éviterais.

Je crois que le bateau est assez propre tu peux t'arrêter.

Ayumi ne répondit pas et continua son ménage, dans son souci obsessionnel de la perfection. Son capitaine laissa échapper ce drôle de sourire qui le caractérisait et se tourna vers son équipage endormi.

Moe !!, cria Gus en direction d'un homme dormant profondément près des cabines.

Je suis peut être vieux mais je ne suis pas sourd, grogna-il la voix claire dont tout signe de l'assoupissement était absent. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, dormant d'un œil prêt à bondir. Cette facette de sa personnalité a toujours beaucoup impressionné le petit Gus dès les premiers mois vécus en sa compagnie.

Il se leva souplement arrangeant d'une main distraite un sombrero à la mexicaine posé sur ses cheveux gris, dévoilant des yeux jaunes de loup carnassier. De son autre main il lissa sa chemise jaune pointillée de vert, repoussant les quelques plis dus à sa sieste, puis il arrangea sa cravate marron comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire à moitié dénouée sur son coup maigre. Et pour finir il enfonça quelques pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon en toile orange dans un style aléatoire en laissant la plupart dépasser. Après ces quelques minutes nécessaires à sa préparation Moe levant les yeux sur son capitaine lui offrit un sourire désarmant. Le tout formait un ensemble décontracté, débraillé, dépareillé et euh…coloré…Gus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux toujours surpris par l'accoutrement de son navigateur.

Ouais chef, tu veux quoi ?

La familiarité avec laquelle Moe s'adressait à son capitaine a longtemps choqué les autres membres de l'équipage. Mais Gus ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire ; il a toujours été mal à l'aise avec les manifestations de respect ostentatoires et l'obséquiosité qui semblaient aller de pair avec son statut de capitaine. Mais petit à petit son équipage ne détendait et abandonnait tous ces artifices hypocrites à son égard.

Il nous reste encore combien de temps avant d'arriver ? demande Gus à son navigateur.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le nord se tenant dans cette position de longues minutes.

- Alors ?!, s'impatienta Gus.

- Je dirais dans une heure peut être. On peut être moins, ou plus…

- Merci de ta précision. Levez vous bande de faignantes ! cria le capitaine de cet équipage cent pour cent féminin.

- Hé !! protesta Moe.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, techniquement tu es déjà debout, répondit Gus avec lassitude.

- Pas faux capitaine, sourit Moe.

- Quoi encore ? gronda Kimmy, une grande blonde visiblement de mauvaise humeur après sa sieste.

- Oui chef ! bondit Gayâ, petite fée à lunettes, loyale et efficace.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où es Lune ? demanda doucement Gus avec un calme feint.

- Elle se cache du soleil, répondit Kimmy en se levant sans se presser.

- LUNE ! cria le capitaine visiblement pas loin de s'énerver.

- T'énerve pas chef, c'est pas bon pour le cœur, le calma Moe.

- Je ne suis pas énervé, fit Gus en faisant un effort manifeste pour se contenir, et arrête de m'appeler chef !

Comme tu veux capitaine !

Bon elle est où Lune…

Une petite ombre sortit d'une cabine emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire les yeux aux aguets. Une voix hésitante sortit de ce drôle d'animal.

Je suis là capitaine.

Gus exaspéré soupira encore une fois et passa ses yeux améthyste parmi son équipage.

Puisque tout le monde est enfin là, commença Gus de sa belle voix froide, je peux vous annoncer que l'on va s'arrêter sur une petite île pendant quelques jours.

Pourquoi ? demanda distraitement Kimmy.

Ca ne te regarde pas ! gronda Gus qui maintenait toujours le plus grand secret autour de leurs différents lieux de séjour.

Pardon, s'excusa la jeune pirate de mauvaise grâce en fuyant son regard. Elle évitait dans la mesure du possible de croiser ses yeux calmes comme un lac gelé, mais qui semblaient cacher des secrets troublants dans un abîme profondément obscur.

Le log Pose doit se recharger, rappela Moe à l'intention de Kimmy et de son capitaine, deux jours seront amplement suffisants, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kimmy mais regardant Gus qui n'évita pas son regard.

Leur bateau prit de la vitesse pour arriver à l'heure à destination.

Bon on y va.

Je, je j…

Quoi encore, demanda Gus lassé par avance.

Je peux rester sur le bateau dis ? Je le garderais… demanda Lune

Tu garderas pas grand-chose cachée au fond de ta cabine mais fais comme tu veux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude, à demi caché par l'ombre dans laquelle elle se réfugiait, mais qui éclaira tout de même ses yeux rouge sang.

Le reste de l'équipage mis donc pied à terre. Les passants s'écartèrent discrètement du petit groupe qui investissait leur ville, visiblement des pirates. Mais leurs inquiétudes furent quelque peu apaisées par l'allure inoffensive du groupe de femmes délicates accompagnées par un grand clown maigre. Seul devant son équipage, Gus marchait vite, se démarquant du groupe, discutant joyeusement, par son attitude froide et inquiétante. Une aura sombre, à l'instar de sa cape semblait le suivre à chaque pas. Arrivés devant une taverne Gus les laissa.

Moe tu t'occupes d'elles, je reviens dans une heure.

On a pas besoin de baby-sitter, se récria Kimmy.

Pour toute réponse Gus la regarda de ses yeux inquiétants, faisant baisser ceux de la jeune fille.

Tout l'équipage s'installa à une table, relativement exposées sans la moindre inquiétude. Si leur renommée les précédait leur visage était inconnu. Une jolie serveuse, le sourire sur ses lèvres peintes en bleu, vint prendre leur commande.

De la bière, commanda Ayumi pour tout l'équipage.

De l'eau pour moi s'il vous plaît, ajouta la douce voix de Gayâ tandis qu'elle sortait un petit carnet de son sac rose.

Avec ses cheveux noir nuit, réunis en deux tresses légèrement asymétriques et sa tenue d'écolière elle ressemblait plus à une étudiante ayant fugué qu'à un pirate. Personne à l'exception de Gus, ne connaissait son histoire, elle était déjà présente bien avant qu'elles n'aient rejoint le groupe. L'hypothèse de la fugue était aussi vraisemblable qu'une autre, même si rien ne pouvait le justifier, la petite Gayâ ne parlait pas de son passé. Mais chacune ayant vécu des épisodes difficiles, personne ne l'interrogeait de peur que leur passé ne revienne en boomerang. Gus leur proposait ce qu'elles cherchaient depuis bien des années de néant. Une autre vie, en oubliant tout ce qui les liait à leur passé douloureux, évoluant dans un monde neutre où personne ne les connaissait. Elles pouvaient se recréer une identité à volonté, tout recommencer à zéro.

Arrête, fais une pause petite Gayâ, qu'est ce que tu écris encore ? demanda Kimmy.

Je note l'heure d'arrivée et toutes les informations qui peuvent être utiles.

Genre quoi ?

Eh bien…

Sa voix délicate fut recouverte par une voix grave d'homme, venant du fond de la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un jeune homme blond qui tenait fermement la main de la jeune serveuse, son seul œil visible rempli d'amour débordant en jolis cœurs roses.

Qu'elle est votre nom, douce créature ?

Elle essayait de se dégager en douceur, mais pour la discrétion c'était un peu raté.

Lâche la Sandji !, lança une voix féminine venant de la même table.

L'ordre fut accompagné par un violent coup porté sur la tête du jeune homme blond, ce qui l'assomma. Toutefois ses cœurs n'avaient pas quitté son œil.

Oui Nami chérie, tout ce que tu veux !

Les étoiles dorées avaient rejoint les cœurs et voletaient autour de sa tête blonde.

Excusez-nous, on s'en va, s'excusa la jeune femme au patron qui s'avançait déjà le regard sévère.

Une jeune femme rousse prit le blond toujours assommé et le traîna par sa chemise prenant de son autre main un autre jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille qui s'agrippait désespérément à son assiette.

Mais Nami, j'ai pas fini de manger !! râla ce dernier.

Sans s'occuper de ses protestations la jeune femme, dénommée Nami les traîna sur toute la longueur de la taverne et les jeta violement sur le sol dur de l'extérieur.

Mettez vous debout vite ! cria la voix féminine avant que tous trois disparaissent derrière la porte qui se referma, en gardant la chaleur et la lumière de ce soleil d'été en liberté au dehors.

Eh bien je la plains, soupira Kimmy avec un regard apitoyé.

Elle est mignonne cette petite, fit Moe ses yeux de loup s'illuminant à cette idée.

Espèce de vieux pervers, fit Kimmy avec un air dégoûté.

Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !!, protesta Moe qui ne reçut pour toute réponse que la langue tirée de la jeune fille. Bravo ça c'est une réaction de grande personne, parfois je me demande où Gus est allé vous chercher, à l'école primaire sûrement, laissa échapper Moe levant les yeux au ciel, vaguement vexé par la critique sur son âge. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit de dire de lui qu'il était vieux. Généralement Moe énonçait cette évidence uniquement dans le but de se faire contredire et donc d'alimenter son ego.

Une fois leur consommation consommée, tous les quatre sortirent explorer la petite ville. Moe dut arracher Kimmy à sa contemplation d'une robe aussi courte que coûteuse qui de toute façon ne lui irait pas du tout ce qui en résulta que la jeune fille, vexée, bouda pendant toute leur petite promenade. En passant devant une boutique d'antiquités Gayâ s'arrêta brusquement devant un livre exposé en vitrine. _Le monde perdu_. Ce livre qui avait bercé les nuits froides, vides, solitaires de son enfance. Ce livre qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps… Ne s'apercevant pas que le reste du groupe continuait sans elle, la jeune fille entra dans la vieille boutique qui sentait fort la poussière et les souvenirs lointains portés par toutes sortes d'objets posés ça et là. Elle se dirigea fermement vers le comptoir où l'attendait un vendeur aussi vieux que les antiquités qu'il gardait. Ses yeux, lourds d'une longue vie bien remplie se portèrent sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face sans changer d'expression, attendant qu'elle parle pour lui exposer sa requête.

Bonjour, est ce que je pourrais voir le livre exposé en vitrine ? demanda poliment la jeune fille.

C'est pour acheter ? demanda le vieux monsieur une fois le livre entre ses mains.

Oui, répondit la jeune fille, une assurance et une détermination nouvelle éclairant son regard et jetant une ombre adulte sur son visage d'enfant. Je vous dois combien ?

Lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui, le vendeur sembla reprendre vie, et se démarquer enfin de tous ces souvenirs mourant dans cette boutique. Les yeux d'un noir ombreux de la jeune fille observèrent, étonnés la transformation de son visage.

Que ce passe-t-il, demanda t-elle enfin

Euh rien, tu me dois rien, répondit le vendeur sans s'apercevoir qu'il la tutoyait, qu'il lui parlait comme à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, bien avant de venir dépérir dans cette boutique lugubre.

Mais ? s'étonna Gayâ

Je, j'ai connu ton père, fut la seule réponse que le vieil homme laissa échapper à regret avant de la chasser d'un geste vague de la main en baissant ses yeux à nouveau apathiques sur le livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'elle était entré.

Il reprit sa place, au milieu de ses antiquités, chargé comme elles de nombreuses histoires, cachés au fond de ses yeux mais qu'il gardait précieusement à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre réponse à ses questions, et légèrement oppressée dans ce monde chargé de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas elle s'en alla bien vite. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite que ses compagnons avaient disparu, trop absorbée dans le nouveau livre qu'elle avait en sa possession et ce sentiment étrange qu'il lui était venu au moment où les mots _ton père_ ont été lâchés dans l'air. Elle n'avait pas mis encore assez de distance entre son passé et le futur qu'elle voulait construire. Tout en marchant son esprit était bien loin de ce petit village maritime et elle finit par buter sur une grande silhouette.

Excusez-moi, fit-elle distraitement en levant des yeux absents sur la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.

C'était un grand homme avec des yeux orange assortis à sa cravate et il portait un haut de forme noir. En regardant autour de lui elle vit deux autres hommes avec un haut de forme et des cravates assorties à leurs yeux. Malgré leur allure de clowns sympathiques ils dégageaient de mauvaises vibrations qui effrayèrent la jeune fille qui voulut se reculer vivement pour s'enfuir. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide qu'elle et la prit durement par son bras gauche.

Où tu vas comme ça fillette ? lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse en la détaillant un sourire effrayant sur ses lèvres cruelles.

Lâchez moi !

Et pourquoi je te laisserai ma mignonne ?

Parce que sinon je te tue. fit la voix calme et froide de Gus qui était apparu parmi la foule de badauds qui regardait la scène, à demi effrayés n'osant pas prendre la défense de le jeune fille.

Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un minus comme toi, fit ce géant de deux mètres vingt.

Eh bien tu devrais, répondit calmement Gus mais dont les yeux violets brillaient d'une rage meurtrière, il était très protecteur envers ses coéquipières et encore plus envers Gayâ. Elles seules lui apportaient une certaine paix qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir mériter, pas après cet acte qui avait définitivement fait partir en fumée ce qui le reliait à cette vie d'ombre. Cette vie de demie teinte à laquelle il était destiné. _Partir en fumée_…L'expression fit sourire Gus, d'un sourire lugubre et effrayant qui fit reculer un des copains du pirate.

Ah ah ah ah ah ! éclata le géant, tu me fais bien rire mon petit. Allez file avant que je te bote les fesses. Le pirate serra la jeune fille avec un regard de défi qui resta figé à jamais sur son visage féroce.

Après un léger signe à Gayâ pour qu'elle se bouche les oreilles Gus avait tiré. Dans un geste rapide, et sans que quiconque ne l'ai remarqué il a sorti ses deux pistolets anachroniques en argent et avait tiré une balle dans le crâne du pirate qui tenait Gayâ et une autre sur son copain sur sa gauche. Tenant en joue le troisième il s'adressa à Gayâ :

Ca va, il t'as pas fait de mal ?

Non, ça va, souffla-t-elle un peu désorientée.

Un de ces pistolets cracha une dernière fois son souffle de mort et le troisième pirate s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

Hé, cria une voix dans la foule, qui s'éloignait lentement de ce jeune homme ayant la gâchette facile. Les personnes présentes regardaient avec horreur le corps de trois géants semblant figés pour une photographie macabre avec un cercle de sang sur le milieu du front.

La voix s'avança et la première chose que Gus put distinguer fut un chapeau de paille qui surmontait un visage sans expression. Soudain ce visage s'élargit dans un sourire élastique et une vois émerveillée lui dit :

C'était génial !! Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ?

--

Voila un long chapitre, dans les deux sens du terme…

Il n'est pas vraiment à mon goût mais il fallait bien que je place plus ou moins l'histoire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

La suite au prochain épisode.


End file.
